fallen from paradise
by jkid131313
Summary: first of all I am new at this so I would love some feedback and if you think I should make more let me know. now pit and dark pit have realesed all the evil souls hidden away and lady palutena banishes them to the surface and a warning to all of my oc s will get killed off
1. Chapter 1 chapters 1-3

Prologue

"Dark pit what are you doing?" I asked him in terror

"I won't hurt anything" he said pulling a switch. Then a figure appeared it was the goddess of light Lady Palutena

"PIT, DARK PIT do you realise what you've done you just released all of the souls of all the evil gods now they will reincarnate themselves!" she yelled and we both backed down

"we didn't know what would happen" I tried to calm her down

"pit you're an angel you should have been more careful and so I am forced to punish you both." She said

"lady Palutena it was my fault." Said dark pit

"that does not matter you will both be punished and sentenced to earth until you can regain your angle hood." Well now you know what happened my name its pit and dark pit well let's just say he is a blessing and a curse and we have been banished to earth. We are angels and not angel like were goodie two shoes. No we're angels we have wings though mine suck yea that's right I can't fly any way back to the story.

Chapter 1 New friends

"Ugh dark pit I am going to kill you" I say as I am waking up.

"Dark pit where are you" I ask

"well now if it isn't a lost little boy." A man approaches me

"who are you and were am I?" I asked in confusion

"my name is Ethan Ball my friends call me fordread or at least I want them to and you're in Wainwright Alberta… or at least what's left of it." He answers my question with haste.

"Well fordread I'm pit and I am sort of lost do you have a place I could stay for the night?" I asked

"well I don't usually allow strangers but sure." He said we walk into what looked light an old movie theatre.

"Guys I'm back and I brought someone" there were two other people they both walked up to me and stared at me.

"What do I have a tic in my wings?" I asked they both burst into laughter

"wings! Where did you get this guy the Looney Bin?" it turns out only I can see my wings.

"I found him unconscious he could have hit his head" he defended me

"well my name is Chelsea but you can call me blue." She said smiling "and I am Jacob but go ahead and call me green.

" He added I introduced myself and I was shown to my room

"well pit you can stay here for a while but I should warn you might want to get good at using a weapon there have been monsters spotted around here and people aren't as friendly as us." Jacob said

"thanks Jacob and I know a lot about bows and swords." I responded.

Chapter 2 the ugly and nasty

"Pit wake up were under attack here is a sword defend the base.

" Chelsea said in a panic. I get up quickly and grab the sword and almost instantly a giant bug attacks I act quickly and slice at its head it turns back and fleas.

"What was that thing?" I asked

"it was a bug I don't know stay focused" answered Ethan

"ok I will but where is your weapon?" I asked without answer but Ethan pulls out a huge hammer about the size of himself

"oh ok have fun with that." I said to Ethan

"I will, don't you worry." He says as he squashes a spider bigger than himself and then laughs and says

"was that all you got you stupid bug?" there was silence

"it's quiet to quiet" pit says. Just then out of nowhere the barricade on the door broke the door flew open and weird creatures the size of small cars started piling in and I tell you these are some ugly creatures they were a mix of blue and orange four arms and this is a guess like ten rows of teeth if I wasn't so set on defending the base I would of threw up right there.

"What the hell are those things." I asked in a panic

"we call them nasties careful it's hard to get close to them Ethan stay back or grab your bow" Jacob explains

" Ethan run to my room grab me my bow its next to the door." I say

"you have a bow?" Ethan asks as he runs to my room and returns with a golden bow with a blue middle.

"This is my Paletena bow it's an extremely accurate bow and has good range too." I say as I shoot a monster in between the eyes and kill it.

"What the heck no one can kill a nasty with just one shot!" Says Ethan in shock

"one down eighty to go." I say

Chapter 3 ugh like eighty to four

A nasty hits Jacob in the arm and almost rips it off "Green are you all right" I yell turning around and shooting the nasty that hit Jacob in the heart killing it.

"Blue we have an injury" Ethan yells Chelsea runs out holding a weird wooden staff with an orb on top.

"Jacob stay still she holds up the staff and light runs through it at Jacob and he is lifted to his feet and his wounds are healed.

"Thanks now get back!" Jacob runs back pulls out a 2-way radio and says

"come in Shaun come in Shaun we need help at the base it's like eighty nastiest to four of us." There was silent as me and Ethan is fighting.

"All right on my way just stays alive until I get there." Shaun replies then Ethan pulls out his bow and makes a smart remark

"time for a head shot." "Ethan stay focused and look behind you

" I warn Ethan and he replies "holy where did he come from

" Ethan grabs an arrow from a quiver and shoots the nasty in the eye.

"Die ugly." He remarks and everyone just rolls their eyes

"Ok Ethan well that looks like the last of them.

" Or so we thought we called Chelsea and we started to repair the damages

"well that could have gone better.

" I said "I know but still we survived and Ethan next time pay attention." Jacob responded

"shut up Jacob" Ethan said


	2. Chapter 4 the plan

Chapter 4 new friends

"Well that's done!" I say to everyone

"So pit how long are you sticking around? If you want you can hang out with us." Jacob offers

"Well actually I am planning on searching for someone but I could use back-up if I could ask you to come with me." I respond but as Jacob was about to answer a nasty attacks.

"Again?!" Chelsea shouts in anger but this time Shaun shows up jumping up its back and driving a lance through its forehead.

"I thought I told you idiots to STAY ALIVE! Not almost die" Shaun remarks

"Whatever Shaun anyway pit about your question I'm game what about you guys?" Jacob answer my question

"What was his question?" Shaun asks

"Jacob wants to know if we will travel with him while he looks for someone." Jacob replied

"Oh sure it sounds like fun just who are you looking for?" Shaun answers and then asks

"He is sort of like my twin he looks just like me but he wears a black tunic." I respond

"Hey I saw someone like that leaving town a few hours ago! Also I'll go with you pit." Ethan states

"Seriously well his name is dark pit we are great apart but you never want to take us both on we are an unstoppable force" I say in amazement

"I am coming with you need a healer." Chelsea decides

"Then its decided we set out in the morning Shaun you gather supplies it's going to be a long trip. Chelsea practice with a bow we won't always be able to cover your ass. Pit you rest up you fought hard today. Ethan hell I don't know go squish something. I will go and clear a path out of town." Jacob says taking charge.


	3. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 a long journey

After an hour of walking everyone was getting a little tired and it was getting darker but everyone is still ready to keep going.

"So green do you know where we are? "I asked Jacob he took a few minutes to take in the scenery

"This looks like Fabian if we had a car we would be near Viking but we don't so this is as fast we can go. By the way can you tell us about dark pit?"

I hesitate a little but I start to explain a little more about dark pit and say "well he looks exactly like myself but wears a black tunic he doesn't think things over he just does things me and my boss used to call him pitoo but he didn't really like that nick-name."

"… So he is sort of like your evil twin" Jacob says in response

I say almost too quickly "he is not evil he just doesn't think things through completely."

Some time passes we walk northwest I believe but I am not sure we follow the road we find a small town by night fall Shaun then speaks up "this looks like Irma there are some evacuated houses we can bunk in tonight and maybe we can even find some food."

Everyone agrees and we look for vacant houses and we find a nice house to hide in as we set up the sleeping bags we hear a bang near the house Jacob and Ethan jump grabbing their weapons I grab my bow and we run out side Shaun also grabs a bow but he climbs on the house and tries to snipe out anything Chelsea sets up her medicine in the back of the town where she will be safe.


	4. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 the loss

More nasties climb buildings as Shaun takes aim and I draw my bow. Jacob runs forward slashing at the monsters with his sword no-one gets in his way and Ethan with his hammer knocking some of them to the ground while me or Shaun deliver the finishing blow. "where in the world are these things coming from." I ask

Chelsea responds "they come from several locations mostly from the ruins of big citie…" Chelsea is cut off by a nasty ripping her back open and hurling her at us we doge everyone goes for cover.

Jacob runs to Chelsea's side pulling out a rusty old staff like Chelsea's she lies there with her eye's still open Jacob tries to heal her but to no avail the last of the nasties fall Jacob breaks the silence "she's dead… I swear I will rip out all of those dammed things necks out personally"

I walk over to her "she deserves a proper burial. If you want I will go and dig the hole you all probably wanna say your goodbyes" I walk away as everyone gathers around Chelsea's body about two hours later the burial is finished and we rest for the night I don't feel to upset don't get me wrong I was upset but I never really knew her everyone else took it hard and in there own way Jacob locked himself inside a house only coming out to fight monsters Ethan was as bitter as ever Shaun worked hard to get his mind off of it


End file.
